Chobits: Victorious Edition
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: Description: Based off Chobits. Jade wanders home from work one night and finds the body of a girl in a dumpster on the sidewalk. She takes the unconscious girl home and awakens her. Turns out that Tori isn't human at all and Jade seizes the challenge of showing her what it is to be alive. Adventures are had and Tori gains a characteristic no machine is meant to have. Emotion.


**Chobits: Victorious Edition**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Victorious or Chobits. Both ideas belong to their respective owners and I stake no claim to them.**

**Description: Based off Chobits, the manga. Jade wanders home from work one night and finds the body of a girl in a dumpster on the sidewalk. She takes the unconscious girl home and awakens her. Turns out that Tori isn't human at all and Jade seizes the challenge of showing her what it is to be alive. Adventures are had and Tori gains a characteristic no machine is meant to have. Emotion. **

**Rating: T**

**Words: 2,036**

**AN: I bet when you were reading the description you were like, 'The hell is this crap?'. ^o^ But I promise it's not crap. This is a story based of the anime Chobits! I really hope I'm not the only one who watched that! But I want to know what you think! This is all up to you, if you think I should continue I will, PROMISE. If you don't then I wont, PROMISE! Either way, I promise! But this really was just on a whim and I'm sorry for any mistakes because I was typing really fast! I just wanted to get everything out and I couldn't wait to show you! Oh and how would you feel about a story based off Fruits Basket? Also one of my favorite anime! I was so freaking sad when it ended. I'm not one to watch romance anime but this was SO amazing. I wish I had someone to geek out with... Let me stop talking and get on with the story! Oh but beware, there is cursing! What can I say, it's Jade...**

_You know that moment when your like 'The fuck?'. I had that moment and I think I made the dumbest decision of my life too..._

Musty, filthy, and loud. Jade absolutely _hated _her job. She loathed the moments when these 'Macho Men' strolled through the door with their 'Macho Walk' and attempted to woo her with their 'Macho Attitude'. Jade was all too tempted to walk in front of them and kick them in their 'Macho Parts' to see how macho they were after that. _I don't even know why I wake up in the morning._

The loud cheers of men and clanking of beer bottles echoed throughout the area. They swooned over the women, if you were generous enough to call them that, that swirled and twirled up and down their poles. They were half-naked and sometimes would even pop out a tittie to earn a little extra cash. _Dirty Money _is what Jade called it, as if the money she earned now didn't disgust her at all.

The sign that read _Kitties Delight _blinked outside the building and an animation of a woman crawling on her knees was the only thing that looked the least bit in tact. Jade worked at a strip club as a bartender, only fueling the flame to the people she hated the most. She often wondered why she put herself through such torture. The strippers hated her, mostly because she acted like a _real _woman and didn't open her coochie to just any man who waved a couple of singles her way. The men wanted her, not just because she was attractive but because she was hard to get. (Another reason why the strippers hated her.) The so called 'Macho Men' who played cool and knew they all were in the same damn boat, living with their Mothers in the basement and running here as soon as they earned a little cash. _As if paying for a two cent trollop makes you a man._ _  
_

Jade downed a shot and watched as the clock clicked indicating the start of a new hour. She didn't waste not one second snatching her coat from a nearby rack and leaving a note, for the only stripper she could _tolerate, _at the door. Men whistled as they watched Jade exit, she made no effort to turn and strike up the bird this time. All she wanted to do was _leave._ It seemed as if the universe had it cut out for her on these days but maybe her opinion was biased. _Karma is a fucking bitch isn't it?_

It was cold outside and the wind only made it slice through her skin. Almost out of thin air, a familiar plastic bag was lifted from the ground and loose dirt spun in a spiral. In a moment, the bag was splattered on Jade's face and the specs of dirt pricked at her skin.

"Well fuck you too Karma!" Right then, the wind got stronger and Jade was pushed back, her arms flailing about _still _trying to get the plastic bag off her face. She cussed over and over but the sound was muted by both the wind and the yellow bag. She was gasping for air and clawing at her murderer. It was a fierce battle between her and a piece of plastic. Shelby Marx would have been impressed.

"Oh, c'mon! Really?" Instantaneously, Jade tripped on a crack in the pavement and landed right on her ass. The wind still going strong, dirt resting in her hair, and a plastic bag still over her face. Jade was never one to really believe in Karma but she wasn't pressing her luck. Just as soon as the girl managed to get the bag off her face, she apologized into the wind. _Don't I look like a crackhead right now? _Jade launched herself from off the ground and grumbled silently. She was beyond pissed at the moment. Did Karma really have nothing to do? And what the fuck was it doing near a strip club any way? Meeting Fate, Destiny, and Lucky for a girls night out?

Just then Jade heard a crack of thunder and she quickly waved her hands in mercy. "Alright! Alright! You got me! Damn." The pale girl cowered in fear and shielded her head with her arms. The thunder ceased and Jade sighed in relief, she was _not _one for rain. Especially when she was covered in dirt, that would not make for a pretty picture.

As Jade rebuffed, she glanced down at what she held in her hand. _My damn death is what it fucking is. Karma just tried to suffocate me! _There was something nagging at her and it would only halt when she looked at the plastic bag. She quickly fixed it and read the bold red letters, a big yellow smiley face staring back at her.

THANK YOU! HAVE A NICE DAY!

Oh how ironic! _I am never eating Chinese takeout again_! The pale girl huffed and looked at the sky. Oh how much she wanted to yell a good amount of choice words at whomever was making her life a living Hell, but she knew better. Jade didn't question it, she was already fuming and the constant itching on her neck wasn't helping her the slightest bit. The cold wind was still pricking at her and she felt dirty. Like, the worst kind of dirty. Dirty money, dirty. She chucked the plastic bag into the air and huffed when it only when half a foot ahead of her. Out of spite, she kicked the bag when it landed on the ground and made sure to throw a good amount of dirt at it, for good measure and for the score to be even.

She trekked her way home, the constant whistling of the wind following her. It wasn't too far, about a ten minute walk. She lived in a decent apartment building down the street. Far enough to keep the 'Macho Men' creepers away but close enough to escape dangers. Cough, cough, Karma, cough. She had just recently moved in but had been in the area long enough. Before she had been living with one of her buddies from high school. They kept in touch and he didn't mind at all when Jade requested the favor. After all, she had done many things for him in the past. Like... Making his life a living Hell... But that didn't stop them from being friends! In fact, they were close and he still held a slight crush for her. It was something that made him see her in a different light but it didn't hinder him from _seeing _other women. Jade knew, of course she knew, but she didn't bring it up. _Feelings ruin everything. I don't do feelings. I'd rather DIE than do feelings.  
_

Just out of the corner of her eye, Jade could see the figure of something palish hanging out from a garbage bin. It wasn't too far but it was not something that interested her. She didn't have time for it, her house was right there and if she pushed it she could be there in no time. But something clicked when she saw the white thingy move. It wasn't enormous but it was enough to be noticed. Like a little twitch_. Uh-uh, let me get my pale ass in the house, where plastic bags aren't plotting against me and bodies aren't sitting in the damn trash can. _

_Wait, a... Body?_

Jade stopped. She turned to look at the trash bin and sure enough, a little leg was propped up on the edge. It was long and pale. It wasn't Jade pale but it looked dead pale. Like they weren't meant to be that way. Jade searched her perimeter before closing in the distance between her and the garbage bin. A gust of wind pushed her and she staggered forward, caught face to face, well, face to appendage with the leg.

"What the actual Hell?" Jade poked it, waiting for something to happen, _anything _to happen. Like an explosion or something. So she did it again but once more, nothing happened. From the feel Jade could tell it wasn't _dead _but it was cold. Almost like a cool metal. Jade knocked on the leg, testing it to find out if it was _actually _metal. Her eyebrows arched when she heard a hollow 'Pang'. She was very much intrigued now. It couldn't be human, and if it was this had to be a prosthetic leg. _But who in this damn neighborhood has enough money to pay for a prosthetic leg? I can sure as Hell bet that Iron Man lived in Malibu, California. Not unless he's making a trip downtown._ So Jade stood on her tip toes and lifted herself up so she could get a good look at what was in the bin. She knew what to expect but it didn't keep her from gasping.

It _was _a body... And a very good looking one at that. Jade wasn't gay but she knew exactly when to appreciate a good body when they came. Appreciate well too. And in case you didn't know, by appreciate I mean show it a good time. _Ha, a jolly good time!_

"Karma, you and I are going to have to have a serious talk about sarcasm."

**AN: Again, this is just a little something I thought about. I know it's odd but I was just reviewing my favorite anime and Chobits came to mind. If you don't know what that is, you should seriously check it out! Amazing anime! And the theme song is just so catchy! I might not write another chapter soon but I just want to know what you think about it! If you like, please review! If you don't tell me and I'll fix it or something! I just wanna' make you happy! So, like I end every other AN. I hope you have a good day, evening, or night. I LOVE YOU!**

**PS: Not everything will be based off of Chobits but I will borrow a good amount of things from that anime. So if you watch it, you will be able to find the similarities.**


End file.
